Cinnoman Kiss
by lovewords
Summary: Cammie has had been unlucky in love, her last boyfriend cheated on her and she is still hanging on to the past, but when the leaves turn gold and the air is filled with the sweat smells of Fall, will she be able to leave behind her past and reopen her heart?
1. Hayride

The leaves crunched under her feet. The fall breeze bit through her pumpkin coloured coat and blew her hair around into a tangled mess, but Cammie didn't care. Fall was her favourite season and October was her favourite month. Her eyes looked over the field in front of her. The dark shades of earthy brown soil were dotted with orange and green pumpkins scattered around some still attached to the vines that crawled along the ground. Children screamed and laughed and shouted as they ran around trying to find the perfect one to take home. She smiled and took in a deep breath, before snuggling deeper into her purple, cashmere scarf that was wrapped around her neck.

"Cammie!" she turned her head at the sound of her friend's voice calling her.

"Coming!" she shouted over her shoulder as she took one last look at the pumpkin patch that seemed to stretch for miles. She turned and headed over to the two girls sat on a hay bale… both of them clutching a steaming cup of apple cider. Cammie's mouth watered just at the thought of the warm liquid coating her tongue and sliding down her throat to warm her from the inside out.

"Hey Macey." She said her voice catching in her for a moment as the wind blew coloured leaves around her ankles. Macey looked up from her drink and smiled at her friend.

"Hey Cam, Bex, give her the drink." Bex handed Cammie the warm cup and Cammie welcomed the heat with open arms.

"Thanks guys." The steam drifted up her nose and turned her pink cheeks an even brighter shade of pink.

"Ah, no problem, who doesn't need something to warm the soul this time of year?" Macey mumbled; she unlike Cammie wasn't really a fan of fall or Halloween of all the dead leaves that got caught in her hair and stuck to the heel of her shoes. The blonde girl sat down and with her friends. She smiled at the line of children all waiting to have their faces painted by a large woman in her late 40s. She was grinning widely as she showed a little girl her book of patterns and pictures that she offers to paint. Crows were the only birds that flew around crying for their lost loves sense they were the only feathered friend that hadn't flown south for the winter. A Ping-Pong ball rolled over to Cammie's feet from the stand where kids tried to toss them into bowls of water, hoping to win a goldfish that would only live for a week. Cammie picked it up and looked at intently with a smile on her face.

"Oh Cam, what is it that you like about these places?" Macey asked as she took the last sip of her cider. Cammie sighed

"Macey, it's just something that I can't explain. The colours and the smells…" her voice wandered off leaving the sentence unfinished.

"Candy." Bex said

"What?"

"Candy, I love the candy." She stated simply and the two other girls laughed loudly at their friend who eventually started laughing with them.

"Can I have that?" a small voice asked. Cammie stopped laughing and looked up and into the eyes of a small girl, her caramel hair in two little bunches and her cheeks a crimson colour. A small smile was present on her lips as she held out hand for the Ping-Pong ball that was still pinched between Cammie's index finger and thumb.

"Sure," she said slowly placing the ball into the girls gloved hand.

"Thank you!" she said closing her fingers around it and putting it into her coat pocket. Cammie smiled.

"I'm Lorie," she said putting her hand out again, but this time for Cammie to shake, which she did.

"And I'm Cammie," Macey and Bex shared a look wondering why this girl was bothering them.

"Hi Cammie," she smiled and shoved her hands into her pockets "nice to meet you," Lorie pressed her lips together

"Nice to meet you too," Cammie said with a giggle and Lorie giggled as well.

"Lorie? I don't think this beautiful girl needs you bothering her right now." a deep voice came from above Cammie and she sat up straight to see a boy with gorgeous green eyes staring down at her.

"I'm Zach, and this is my little sister Lorie." Cammie's mouth was hung open slightly as she struggled to find words. She seemed to be caught in a trance where her mind refused to tell her lips to form any words. He was one of the most handsome boys she had ever seen. His jaw was chiselled and his cheek bones were high his lips, oh his lips were soft and pink, but his eyes-

"I'm Macey and this is Bex." Macey said gesturing to herself and Rebecca Baxter. Zach nodded at them with a smirk before looking back to Cammie. Her blue orbs were looking up into his green ones. She had her blonde hair down and free around her shoulders and her soft pale cheeks had become a nice rosy colour from the cold air that nipped at her skin. She licked her lips and one of her pearly white teeth hooked onto her the bottom one and pulled it into her mouth.

"This is Cammie," Lorie said looking up at her brother whose eyes were still locked on Cammie's face.

"Yeah," Cammie and Zach said at the same time making them smile. Lorie let out a huff, knowing perfectly well what he was doing; flirting with another girl that was going to be dropped once she started to like her… Cammie was too nice anyway, she could tell from the way she smiled. She grabbed onto the sleeve of her brother's jacket, yanking it down,

"Zach! Zach!" she moaned

"Yes?"

"Can I go apple bobbing now? You said you would let me go apple bobbing." She continued to pull down on the jacket.

"Okay, okay." She grinned victoriously and started to pull him away from the three girls and towards the large wooden bucket filled with cold water and fresh Macintosh apples.

"It was nice meeting you Cammie," he shouted over his shoulder and nodding at the other two whose names he had forgotten already. Cammie smiled and waved. The apple cider was now cold and so she just decided to dump it out and toss the cup over her shoulder.

"What was that?!" Macey asked raising a perfectly shaped eyebrow.

"Oh Cam, he was totally into you!" Bex squealed happy that her friend might finally be able to move on from that jerk Josh who had cheated on her with some cheerleader.

"He was not!" Cammie squeaked defensively before smiling slightly "Was he?" she whispered to herself, but not quite enough for her friends not to hear her.

"Yes he was!" Macey said clapping her hands together, partly because she was excited and partly because she was cold. Cammie rolled her eyes and looked down at her watch.

She got up and started to stroll in the opposite direction of Zach and Lorie. Macey and Bex shared another look before jumping up and joining their dazed friend. They walked in a conferrable silence, understanding that Cammie had closed the conversation, but that didn't stop them from sharing excited look after excited look.

"Macey! Bex! Cammie!" they glance around "Over here!" Cammie's eyes landed on a small blonde jumping up and down. Her hair tucked up under a red beret with matching scarf and gloves. She had on thick black glasses and fuzzy grey coat that Macey had gotten her for her birthday last year. Cammie assumed it had to be at least 500 dollars, but that didn't stop Liz from wearing to a hayride. She had her arm linked through a slim boy's. Jonas's dirty blonde hair was brushed to the side and peeking out from under a red kitted hat pulled down over his ears. He was smiling shyly looking down at Liz with admiration.

"Hey Liz!" Cammie shouted walking over to them; Macey and Bex on her heal.

"It's about time you guys showed up." Macey said crossing her arms in an attempt to be annoyed at the couple. Both seemed to be glowing. Jonas had finally plucked up the courage to ask out little Lizzie a few weeks ago after years of them both trying to avoid their feelings. Liz had been over the moon and the two have been practically inseparable… and Macey had to admit they were so cute together.

"Sorry," Liz blushed furiously and Jonas looked down at his feet and kicked at some of the brown and gold leaves at his feet. Bex snorted a laugh

"Hey!" Liz squeaked trying to defend herself from Bex's assumptions, trouble was… Bex was pretty good at assumptions.

"Where is Grant?" she asked ignoring Liz's comment and glancing over her shoulder trying to catch a glimpse of Cammie's brother. "I thought you said he was coming Cammie?" she asked impatiently shaking her head.

"Calm down Bex, he said he would be here." Cammie sated exasperated, Bex had checked and double checked and triple checked that Grant was coming.

"Are you sure-" Bex stopped talking and smiled a contagious smile "Oh! There he is!" Grant was coming through the metal gates. His hands were in his pockets and his blonde hair was messy and he was wearing a crooked smile that made all girl weak at the knees. His blue eyes were sparkling in the fading light. Nick was beside him. The others watched as Bex tried to wipe the excitement off her face and try to act '_casual' _as she whispered to the others. Macey rolled her eyes and Cammie tried not to giggle.

"Hello ladies and Jonas." He said bowing slightly; Jonas frowned slightly, but didn't say anything.

"What should we do?" Liz asked, tightening her grip one Jonas's arm

"Well we have about an hour until the hayride…" Bex said taking quick glances at Grant along the way. Cammie was trying not to laugh at her friend's expression when her brother winked at her.

"We could always just wander." Macey piped up as she scanned her cuticles before leaning down and pulling a few leaves off the bottom of her shoe. The group had grown rather large and were walking in pairs. Liz was with Jonas, Macey had her hair twisted around her finger as she smiled up at Nick who was talking about football practice, and Grant was next to Bex who couldn't seem to look him in the eye, but found her sneakers very interesting. Cammie was the only one alone; she walked at the back, her eyes on the sky as she breathed in the fresh fall air and listened to nature's song. Halloween was tomorrow night and Cammie was lost in her own thoughts, like she so often was this time of year.

The sun was almost down over the horizon and the Jackal lanterns were starting to be light by the stall holders. Parents walked around pulling red waggons filled with pumpkins, while their children ran through the crowds of people holding flash lights and small lanterns.

Cammie kicked a pebble on the ground and it disappeared under a pile of leaves. She failed to notice the boy that was stood only a few feet in front of her. He smiled when he saw her, but he failed to move out of her way. She walked away right into him.

"Whoa!" she yelled as she toppled backwards. A pair of strong arms wrapped around her and pulled her in.

"Zach!" she blushed as she felt the warmth from his body seeping into her's. He smirked down at her.

"Cammie, glad I caught you." He said not letting her go. His green eyes glowing in the flickering light of a torch. She just smiled shyly and nodded her head lightly. Her hands were tingling as they rested on his chest.

"Thanks," she pulled herself out of his grasp and took a step back "Though you wouldn't have had to if you hadn't gotten in my way." she said smirking herself. Zach scoffed

"You were the one who walked into Me." he said, pulling Cammie closer to himself and looking down into her eyes. His heart was racing and his breathing was heavy. Zach's blood rushed with the urge to crash his lips down on hers', but something made him stop and wait. He didn't want Cammie to be like the others, there was such a long list that he wanted to keep her off of, her name was too sweet and her face too innocent to look at to be forgotten on a _list. _

"Because you didn't move." she stated not realising that their bodies were as close as she narrowed her eyes playfully.

"You weren't looking," he countered, Cammie's warmth seeping into him

"But you were." Zach opened to his mouth, but couldn't come up with a good comeback so he just closed it again. Cammie smiled triumphantly knowing she had won. The two just stood there, one increasingly aware of the others closeness and the other completely oblivious.

"Well I better go," Cammie said trying to pull away, but Zach didn't release her.

"Yeah," a voice came from over her shoulder, the voice of her brother Grant made her cheeks flame up. She immediately pushed herself away from Zach and turned around to see the entire group stood there watching her, all had some kind of smile on their face except Grant. Cammie's mouth opened and closed a few times, but she could barely breathe let alone speak.

"The hayride is starting in few minutes; we wanted to get on first, so we could sit together…" Liz said breaking the awkward silence that was threatening to fall upon them all. Cammie nodded vigorously and took a step towards her friends and away from Zach.

"Sure, I mean yeah, I mean let's go." Cammie tripped over her words, and her cheeks only grew redder and redder the more she stuttered. Zach just smirked liking the effect he was having on her whether he wanted her on his list or not. He watched he step backwards again and bump into her brother. She looked discretely up at him; his eyes were still on Zach though.

"Grant this is Zach, Zach this Grant." She gestured from one boy to another.

"Yeah I know Zachary," she smiled brightly and stood up straighter all of a sudden.

"Yu guys know each other?" she looked at from Grant to Zach who nodded, his black hair being pushed against his forehead as a gust of wind blew at Cammie's back.

"Actually yes, we do."

"Well then maybe you could join us!" she resisted the urge not to jump up and down, for some reason she wanted to spend more time with the green eyed stranger; his smirk, his deep sexy voice, his dimple, his eyes, his hands that disappeared into his pockets.

"That is a great idea, Zach should defiantly join us!" Macey piped in, she desperately wanted Cammie to be happy and finding a guy that would cherish her was a good place to start, beside she had a good feeling about Zach.

"I don't know-"

"We'd love to!" came a small voice. All eyes fell on Lorie, she was licking a caramel apple he mouth at chocolate around it, but she didn't seem to mind. Her eyes sparkled and she nudged Zach lightly with her elbow so only he noticed.

"Yeah, we'd love to." He repeated looking at Cammie, who was biting her lip and twisting a lock of her hair nervously.

"Sounds good! Let's go!" Macey said grabbing hold of the little girl and dragging her away from the others so she wouldn't get in the way of Cammie and Zach.

"My brother is trouble." She said her voice trying desperately to sound sophisticated and older, like she had heard do many times before. Macey just looked over her shoulder to see the others following a few feet behind her.

"What?" she huffed not really wanting to talk to the girl.

"He's no good, bad, trouble…" she paused trying to find another word to call her brother, one more grown up and cool "a _play'a._" she said exaggerating the word 'player' and pursing her lips.

"That's nice kid, but I'm not really interested." Macey mumbled not yet processing what Lorie was saying.

"Fine, I'm only trying to warn you. I mean yeah he is the best brother I could ask for, but I can't even count the number of girls he has brought to the house this month." Macy raised her eyebrows and looked down at the little girl. She was looking straight ahead now, pretending to have lost interest.

"How older are?" she asked

"I'm not supposed to talk to strangers." She said deciding to be difficult to make the pretty girl listen to her.

"Yeah right kid, I haven't been able to shut you up sense we started this walk." She was smirking, suddenly liking the attitude she had.

"I'm eight." Lorie said looking up and smiling cheekily. She took another lip of her caramel apple before dropping it in a cardboard box full of garbage. The two then carried on in silence until they stopped by the hayride. The others quickly joined them.

"And would you look at that, there isn't room for us all." Grant muttered giving Macey a thanks-a-lot look. She just ignored him and looked around for Cammie and Zach.

"Nah, I think we can get on."

"Are you kidding? That would be physically impossible-" Jonas started stopping once ex and Macey glared at him.

"Why don't you two just squeeze up there and see if there are any good seats." Macey said to Cammie and Zach with a pleasant smile on her face.

"Macey, I'm pretty sure there is only room for two up here." Cammie said heading up the steps of the tractor and taking a seat on one of the hay bales.

Zach followed at sat down next to her, before realising no one was following them.

"Oh! Your right! We'll just get the next one." Macey shouted at the as the engine started up and the tractor pulled away from the steps.

"Macey!" Cammie yelled standing up again as her friend smiled and waved goodbye.

"Whoa there," Zach said grabbing Cammie's waist as she wobbled as the tractor hit a bump on the dirt road. He pulled her down to sit next to him.

"I can't believe she did that!" Cammie seethed sitting on the hay, she shook her head looking down at her lap, and "You know what… actually I can." The other people on the ride were chatting and laughing, but faces couldn't really be made out as it was almost pitch black out now. Zach laughed and lifted Cammie's chin up with his hand so she was looking at him.

"Well, we might as well make the most of it then." He said smirking at her. He wasn't really sure what exactly he meant by that, and neither did Cammie. He dropped his and from her face "So what school do you go to?" he asked trying to make casual conversation. Cammie just giggled, yeah casual conversation wasn't really his thing when it came to hot girls… most of his lines were pickup lines and he didn't want to use one on Cammie… they were a bit over used anyway.

"Gallagher High School, you?" she smiled and crossed her legs trying to relax a little.

"Blackthorn High," she gasped making Zach feel slightly nervous. Was it bad to go there?

"Are you on their football team?"

"Yeah, why…"

"That's how Grant knows you. You guys beat them last week". She giggled again and it made Zach smile, yes actual smilage. It was a forced laugh, or a light tinker bell laugh it was a soft, yet heavy laugh, it came from her stomach, deep inside her, and it was a real laugh.

"We did," he said. The two ducked as the ride went under a tree branch.

"So, do you have any other siblings beside Lorie?" she asked shivering and scotching closer to Zach to get warm. She may not have even noticed she did it, but Zach did.

"Um, no, only Lorie, but she's a handful."

"She seems like it, I wish I had a sister, I mean Grant is great, but he can be… um… well you know how big brothers can be too little sisters." She shrugged her shoulders and looked away from his steady gaze, trying to ignore the butterflies in her stomach.

Xxxxx

"You know I love Halloween too," Zach said running a hand through his hair, should he make a move? Should he kiss her?

"That's cool, my friends aren't really into it that much, but I love it…" they had been on the ride for about a half hour, they were driving through pumpkin patch that Cammie had been admiring earlier. Now it was completely deserted and you could see the faint flickering lights of the fair that was still going on across the field.

"My school is having a Halloween party tomorrow night," Cammie nodded not meeting Zach's eyes. She tucked her hair behind her ear. "I was wondering if you wanted to come?" he slid closer to the small girl so that their legs were touching.

"Come?" Cammie asked looking up flustered at the hot boy clos proximity

"With me?" Zach asked a smirk present on his face again. Their faces were inches apart and he could no longer stop himself. His lips crashed down onto hers and Cammie noticed how they moulded perfectly together. They were warm and soft.

Zach pulled him closer and deepened the kiss, Cammie's lips tasted like cinnamon. His hands ran through her thick hair wafting the scent of cherries and apples up his nose. When he pulled they were both out of breath and he immediately shivered feeling the lack of warmth from her body. She just looked up at him, not saying anything.

"So will you?"

"Will I what?"

"Go with me to the party?" she smiled and placed her hand on his jacket collar.

"Yes," then she pulled him I again and kissed him.

**A/N- SO I WAS WRITING THIS FOR HALLOWEEN, I REALISE IT'S A LITTLE LATE, BUT I STILL WANTED TO PUT IT UP. DO YOU GUYS IKE IT? DO YOU THINK I SHOULD KEEP IT AS A ONE SHOT OR DO A BIT MORE WITH IT? I'M GOING TO BE DOING ONE SIMILAR FOR CHRISTMAS AND MAYBE OTHER HOLIDAYS THAT COME UP. ANY WAY, PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Halloween Party

Cammie Slipped on the purple and orange dress, it had a corset bodice and a netted skirt. Her hair was in two pony tails above her ears and thick, purple, sparkly eyelashes were stuck on her eye lids. She used an eye liner pencil to draw simple skeleton lips on her face.

"You look cute," Macey said as she took her head of Cammie's wardrobe a pair of black stilettos in her hands.

"Thanks," Cammie put on purple knee socks with lace trim.

"Okay now put these on," Macey held out the shoes, but Cammie's face squished up and she shook her head.

"No, why do I even have those?" Cammie asked reaching for her black converse.

"Girl, you're 5'2, you need 5 inch heels." Cammie tried not to sound to offended when she said

"5'2 _and _a half," Macey rolled her eyes at the girl

"Cammie, put them on… now." giving out a sigh Cammie dropped the converse on her bed and snatched the heels from Macey's hands.

"Fine. But I'm not happy about it." Macey gave out a short laugh, Cammie wasn't really into wearing heals, but that didn't mean she didn't wear them often. Macey usually dressed her and heels were usually on her feet when she left the house.

"And what are you going as? I haven't seen your costume." Cammie muttered hopping on one foot as she struggled to put on the tight shoe.

"I'm going as a devil." She said taking a pair of horns out of her tote bag. Cammie snorted at the irony as she tottered over to her bedroom door.

"I should've guessed." She paused before turning to her best friend with a sweet smile "You know you don't have to wear a costume for that Macey." Macey threw a pillow at her friend, but couldn't resist smiling a little. Cammie could always come up with good insults. The girls both let out a giggle as the doorbell rang. Their eyes shot open and Cammie's stomach filled with butterflies in an instant.

"What time did he say he was picking you up?" Macey asked

"7," Cammie replied biting her lip and waiting for her friend to tell her what to do.

"It's 7 now, that means we should have another half hour, sense when does a guy show up on time?" Cammie smiled weakly but could shake the nervous that were threatening to consume her. What if he didn't like her costume? What if he didn't like her?

"Maybe I shouldn't go… I mean, I should just go to the Gallagher Trick or Treat with you guys."

"Nonsense! Now get down there and open that door!" Macey said shoving her friend out of the room with a large grin on her face. Once Cammie was out of the room she gave an excited squeal. Maybe this was going to work out. When Cammie had told her about what had happened on the hayride she had known this was meant to be, she just had to hope that fate agreed with her.

Meanwhile Cammie went down and opened the front door, but no one was there. She stepped out into the chilled October air and glance around.

"Looking for me Gallagher Girl?" Zach's voice made her jump and she turned around to see him stood in her door way. His skin was pale and making his hair seem darker and his eyes greener. He was wearing dark skinny jeans and white suit shirt with the top button undone in an incredibly… hot way. He had a scar drawn on his right cheek.

"What are you doing in my house?" she asked confused. Cammie tucked her hands under her arms and slouched as a gust of wind blew at her, biting through her thin costume. Zach smirked at her; she looked so cute and small.

"Your mom let me in, you took a while." Her cheeks turned pink slightly,

"Sorry," another gust of wind made her stumble forward a little, but she just took a step back again. Zach's eyebrow rose

"You coming in?" he asked and she nodded before tottering back into the house, in the supper high heels she still had on her feet. The door closed behind her, creating a barrier between her and the evening setting sun.

Cammie's mom appeared in the doorway to the kitchen, she was wearing a bright smile and a witch's hat.

"Make sure you keep warm, you two." The shivers running through Cammie's body were forgotten when her mother spoke.

"Mom, we'll be fine,"

"Not too, much to drink, no driving under the influence, call me if get in a difficult situation-"

"Shhugh!" Cammie yelped widening her eyes at her mom and jerking her head towards Zach who was just smiling and nodding. Rachel dropped her smile and started to back into the kitchen again.

"Well I'll just leave you two _alone _then," she winked at Cammie making her blush

"Mom!" Zach chuckled before turning around to an embarrassed Cammie,

"I am so sorry-" she started looking at her feet and not at the green eyes currently staring holes into her head.

"Your mom's cool. I wish my mom was half that embarrassing." He said, when he smiled it reached his eyes, but Cammie was still not looking up from her feet. He took a step closer to her, taking in a deep breath. She smelt of the outside and a sugary perfume. Cammie was aware of his presence. She looked up slowly so that their faces were only inches apart.

"You look beautiful" Zach's voice was husky and soft, and he had a serious expression on his face, while his eyes burned. Cammie let out an anxious laugh, as she tried to lighten the mood.

"I'm dressed as voodoo doll Zach," she managed to say, trying to sound calm and not let what she was feeling on the inside, show on the outside. Zach smirked,

"Is that what you are?" he asked in a teasing tone, tilting his head so that he was closer to her and Cammie could help but glance at his lips and remember how warm they were last night- "See something you like Gallagher Girl?" he asked his lips now brushing her's so lightly, his minty breath arming her face and making Cammie shiver again.

"I- I just…" Cammie closed her eyes and took in a deep breath trying to calm her nerves "No." she said suddenly placing her hands on his chest and pushing him away from her and Zach opened his mouth and his heart skipped a beat.

"And yes, I am voodoo doll, is there a problem with that?" she placed a hand on her hip and cocked it to the side. Zach just wanted pick her up and twirl her around, she looked so cute stood there.

"No, there is no problem, it just-"

"And can I ask what you are meant to be exactly, Zachy?" Cammie raised her eyebrows pleased with her new confidence. Zach looked down at his costume,

"I'm a dead… man…" said hesitantly, not really remembering what his sister had decided he was. Cammie scoffed "Is there a problem with that?" Zach asked smirking and went to take a step closer again when voice at the top of the stair stopped him.

"Yes, there is a problem." Grant had on a black tuxedo, his hair was slicked back and she had a bulge in his jacket pocket. To be honest he was pretty pleased with his costume, Bex had made a reference to being some Bond Girl for Halloween and he just couldn't resist turning up as 007 himself just to riel her up… and he looked hot… it was a win, win in his eyes, but right now he was looking at one of his old friends trying to make a move on his little sister.

"Grant, will you tell Macey that Zach and I had to leave." Cammie smiled sweetly up at her brother, ignoring the glare he was giving the two of them

"Yeah, sure, but Cam-"

"Bye Grant," she said waving a hand dismissively at him, turning and looping an arm through Zach's "Bye mom!" she shouted into the kitchen. Cammie grabbed her leather jacket off the coat rack and opened the front door.

"Ready?" Zach asked as he opened the passenger door of his worryingly expensive car. Cammie smirked,

"As ever." She got in and Zach shut the door and walked around to the driver's side before getting in and driving off to Blackthorn High.

XXXX

The school was big and grey, and stone, and cold and… big, not that Cammie hadn't been there before, Grant almost went to Blackthorn freshman year, but it hadn't worked out. Zach pulled his car into an empty space and smiled.

"Last spot," he said removing the key from the ignition and unbuckling his seatbelt. Cammie smiled back, and nodded. "You wanna go inside?" he asked taking in Cammie's awkwardness.

"Yeah," she said nodding and getting out of the car. She breathed in night air and closed her eyes shivering, but not caring once she felt a warm wrap around her shoulders in and pulls her closer to him. Her eyes reopened and looked up into Zach's green eyes.

"Come on, let's go." She grinned and they headed towards the big black doors of the high school. It was quite outside of the school, but once the doors opened the music was blasting and there was shouting and laughing.

"Sounds like we're late," Cammie said feeling nervous suddenly. Zach smirked,

"Well, actually Blackthorn gets started early sometimes on things like this. So we're on time." He said smiling down at Cammie who was biting her lip. "Look Gallagher Girl ever heard of fashionably late?" she laughed a sweet deep laugh

"Zach," she didn't say anything, didn't know what to say.

"I'm just saying," he pushed open the door to the gym "don't worry." Orange light were flashing, the large room was dimly lit, and everyone's faces were shadowed. The dance floor was packed; artificial smoke was covering people's ankles and glowing with the flashing lights. The refreshment tables were covered spider web table cloths, bowls of most likely spiked punch and trays of candy. There was a stage with huge speakers and a DJ. Halloween decorations filled the room.

"This is so cool!" Cammie squealed, "I don't usually speak against my school, but this is way better than Gallagher's Halloween party!" Zach laughed as Cammie headed over to a table and picked up a piece of candy, though it wasn't so funny when he saw Alex come up behind her.

"Hey," a low voice came from behind Cammie. She popped another piece of chocolate into her mouth as she turned around. She stopped chewing for a second as the boy smiled at her. His teeth were slightly crooked, but in a perfect way. He had a black line drawn around his neck and two metal rods poking out of his neck. His shirt was checked and torn so you could see through to his bare chest. His jeans had holes in the knees.

"Hi," she mumbled as she swallowed and slid her tongue along the front of her teeth to clean them.

"I don't think I've seen you before," he said, Cammie smirked

"That's cus I don't go here." She said with a knowing smile,

"Ah," he said chuckling and Cammie couldn't help but giggle with him, "That explains it." he glanced around the room "you here with anyone?" she opened her mouth to reply, but it wasn't her voice she hear,

"Yeah, she's here with me." it was Zach. She nodded and smiled slightly at the boy, he let out a scoff,

"Of course," he said bitterly before suddenly smiling and looked at Zach "Should've known you'd be with the prettiest girl in the room." Zach's eyes darkened and Alex smiled before winking at a blushing Cammie. "I'm Alex, by the way."

"Cammie," she held out her hand and Alex shook. His had was warm, the tips of his fingers callused.

"Nice to meet you Cammie,"

"Same to you, you go to Blackthorn then?"

"Yeah he does, let's dance." Zach cut in and dragged Cammie onto the dance floor and away from Alex.

"Zach-" Cammie looked over her shoulder at Alex, who was watching them go, "Zach, that was really rude." She said her eyebrows furred together. Why was Zach being rude? She started to sway her hips to the beat so she didn't stand out.

"Cammie, he isn't worth the little of curtesy I have, besides it has to last me the whole night and I don't want to waste it." Cammie could help but smile at this.

"Well, you're nice to me." she said looking up at him. He leaned in so his lips bushed her ear, sending shivers down her spin.

"That's 'cus your worth it." he whispered before kissing her lightly on the crook of her neck. Cammie's heart skipped a beat. The two danced for an about half an hour straight and Cammie forgot all about Alex and her worries. She tried to ignore the fact that her throat was drying out, her feet were falling off and she was basically on fire.

"Can we take a break?" she huffed out as some quick song popped on. Zach nodded unable to find the strength to speak. They stepped off the dance floor and towards a table with a few empty chairs. Cammie limped over and plopped down into one of the cushioned seats, kicking off her heals.

"Do you want some punch?" Zach asked taking in Cammie's rosy cheeks and jagged breaths. She smiled and nodded and he headed off towards a table. Cammie let out a deep breath and tilted her head back, shutting her eyes. She didn't notice the fact three girls sat down at the table and stare at her.

"So you're here with Zach?" Cammie's eyes shot open and sat up straight. Her eyes settled on a girl with red hair. Her lips were painted a bright red, her dress red and she had on little devil horns almost identical to Macey's. The blonde and brunette sat on either side of her were dressed identically except they wore all white and instead of horns they had a fluffy halo.

"Um… yeah?" she said but it came out more like a question. The red head looked at her pitifully and the others sighed. "Can I help you?" Cammie asked them trying not to sound rude.

"Well, actually I am here to help you," Said the red head, flipping her heir over her shoulder.

"Oh?" she asked trying to sound un fazed by the undeniably stunning girl sat in front of her.

"Look, um…?" she pressed her lips together and raised her eyebrows asking for Cammie's name.

"Cammie," the girl smiled a pageant smile

"Look, Cammie, Zach is a-" she paused "How would you put it girls?"

"A lying-" the blonde said

"Cheating-" added the brunette

"No good-"

"Dirt-bag." The brunette finished

"Yup, that about sums him up." The devil girl said popping the 'p' on 'Yup'.

"Look, um…" Cammie pressed her lips together and raised her eyebrows, mimicking the expression she had received earlier,

"Ashley" said the red head "and this is Lauren and Karen." She gestured first to the brunette and then to the blonde.

"Look, Ashley, Lauren, Karen, thanks, but no thanks. Forgive me if I don't believe you." Ashley looked at the girl in shock. She was only trying to warn her.

"I'm only trying to help Cammie. We've all been played by Zach; you look like a sweet girl, someone who hasn't seen the bad side of a guy-"

"Actually, my last boyfriend cheated on me, I think I know what guys can be like, I know that some can be jerks, but I don't think Zach is like that." She crossed her arms and looked at the girls. Ashley couldn't help but laugh at that, no matter how much she liked the girl.

"Oh, please Cammie, you're not stupid. That smirk, that laugh, the rugged demeanour, his green eyes and his charming, rather sexy voice. Cammie, that kid knows he is hot stuff, ask him yourself. Say Ashley told me-"

"Like I said thanks, but no thanks." Cammie didn't want to hear any more of this. It was ridiculous. Zach hadn't done anything, she was probably just jealous… but then why was there a little voice in the back of her mind telling her she was right? Ashly put her hands in the air in surrender before standing up and leaving the table. Cammie was left to her own thoughts for a few moments, before Zach came back holding two drinks. He took in her expression,

"Is everything okay?" he asked handing her a glass of punch and helping her stand up. She was short again with her heels off.

"Zach,"

"Yeah?" his eyebrows furred together and he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. Cammie leaned into his hand and sighed.

"Nothing, it's nothing." She forced a smile. Zach stepped closer and put his glass on the table.

"Sure?" she nodded and smiled for real this time. Butterflies waking in her stomach. "Can I?" he asked his lips a few inches from her's. She smiled and nodded again, he smiled back and then leaned in. Kissing her softly, before dragging her back onto the dance floor.

**A/N- WHAT DO YOU THINK? BECAUSE I GOT A QUITE GOOD FEED BACK, I'M MAKING THIS INTO A THREE SHOT! PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! **

**THANK YOU ALL! REVIEW! **

**-LOVEWORDS**


	3. November 19th

Halloween was over. The morning light of November 19th shown in through Cammie's bed room window. Cammie rolled away from the light and moaned. Her head was pounding and she felt like she could just sleep forever, but of course all good things have to end. She slowly peeled one eye lid open and glanced at her alarm clock. **11:30 am**. The numbers made her heart skip a beat. Cammie hated sleeping in. It made her feel like she was missing out, life was short and she didn't like to miss more than she had to. She sighed and snuggled deeper into the blankets and the warmth that they held. She felt sleep tugging at her and dragging her back into its embrace. There was a knock at the door but she ignored it.

"Cammie," the voice was soft and distant as she willed herself to fall back into darkness

"Cammie, Cammie…" Cammie lifted her head off the pillow and stuffed it underneath

"Camster!" she jumped and sat bolt upright in her bed, her eyes popped open and alert.

"What's wrong!?" she asked looking at her brother. He was fully dressed, his hair was damp from a shower and he was smirking.

"Victory!" he shouted raising an arm in the air. Cammie scowled and threw her pillow at his head. Grant laughed and dodged it easily. Cammie usually had a good aim, but she was still half asleep.

"What was that for?" Grant stopped smiling and crossed his arms.

"There is someone at the door for you." She shook her head and flopped back onto the bed.

"Tell them to go away, I have a head ache." Grant shrugged and turned to go.

"Fine, I'll tell Zach that you hate his guts." Grant loved teasing his sister, although he wouldn't mind telling Zach that if it meant he would leave his little sister alone. Yeah Zach was an okay guy, better at football than Grant wanted to admit, but when it came to girls; Zach was a _'one night stand'_ sort of guy and Cammie wasn't his usual choice. She was too sweet, too good.

"Grant!" Cammie jumped out of bed, her bare feet landing on the cold hardwood floor. She hopped over her pillow that was lying in the door way and thudded down the stairs in a very unladylike manner. She threw open the front door. He turned around and smirked when he saw her beaming smile. Her hair was messy and her face was clean of makeup, with dark circles under her eyes from last night. She was wearing a night shirt that finished at her knees. It was clear she was unaware of her appearance. Behind her blue eyes he could see a layer of sleep, but Zach was surprised to realise he didn't care what she looked like; she had a beauty about her that never seemed to fade.

"Zach!" Cammie tried to get control of her grin. His hands were shoved deep into the pockets of his jeans. His dark hair was tossed in all directions and she wanted to jump into his arms.

"Hey there Gallagher Girl," Cammie blushed at the nickname, giving the Zach the reaction he wanted. She looked down at her feet and then back up. Zach was pulling his jacket tight around himself as he tried not to shiver.

"You going to let me in?" She bit her lip and glanced down at what she was wearing,

"I don't know if that is," she looked back up at him, her face was innocent and pure "appropriate…" she whispered then bit her lip and a playful glint grew in her eyes. Zach chuckled as she opened the door wider and stepped out of the way so he could come in. Cammie watched as Zach looked around and up the stairs like he wanted to go explore. She smiled and shit the front door before she let all the heat out of the house.

"So this is where you live then…?" he asked turning around and facing her, a puzzled expression crept onto her face,

"Zach, you've been to my house before."

"Yeah well I wasn't looking at the house then," he stepped closer "was I?" Cammie felt her cheeks heating up so she hurried away and into the kitchen.

"Mom, Zach is here," Rachel smiled as Zach followed her daughter into the kitchen. He was handsome and sweet she liked him, he might be good for Cammie, he seemed good for Cammie, it was about time she got a new boyfriend, it broke her heart when Josh cheated on her daughter, and he had seemed so nice… but Cammie was happy when Zach was around, the past two weeks it was like they had gotten the old Cammie back.

"Zach! Good to see you again." she opened her arms wide like she was about to hug him, and then suddenly closed them again. Cammie watched her mother carefully and silently begged her not to be any more embarrassing than necessary.

"It's good to see you again too Mrs Morgan."

"Oh! Please call me Rachel!" Zach nodded and gave his most charming smile.

"Sure," Rachel placed a hand on her heart as the smiled at her, she had to hand it to him he was charming. Cammie gaged at the sight and gave her mom the go-away-you-are-being-embarrassing look.

"Well I have some stuff to do so I'll leave you two alone," she glanced at Cammie before adding "again," and scurrying out of the kitchen and upstairs to her room. Cammie and Zach were left in silence

"She drives me crazy," Cammie managed to say as she gave out a nervous laugh,

"Yeah well at least she is around to make you feel that way," Zach said, it started out like a joke, but Cammie sensed a slight bitter tone behind his words, a separate meaning and the silence descended upon them again. What was she supposed to say to that?

"Sorry?" it was a question, no doubt about it, but she had nothing else to say, Zach and Cammie didn't hang out at each other's houses very much, sense Zach didn't like going to his house and Grant was annoying when they were at her's, when it came to their families this became kind of awkward.

"Whatever, that's not why I came," his tone made her slightly annoyed and she frowned as he looked at his shoes,

"Then why did you come Zach?" she probably sounded harsher than she meant to, he had just shared a very personal thing with her, whether he had done in the right way or not was a different story, but once she seemed angry she couldn't very well admit she had over reacted. Zach looked up at her not sure if he had heard her right.

"Um, I came to see you; I thought that would have been obvious." Zach shoved his hands deeper into his pockets and tried not to lose his cool, how could things being going wrong already?

"Well, it wasn't." this was it, he was going to leave, she was pushing him away for no reason, maybe she wasn't ready for a relationship again, maybe things were going too fast. Cammie's gaze hardened as she realised what she was doing, she was getting angry not with Zach, but with herself.

"What is wrong with you?" he asked harshly not knowing what else to say, something inside of her shifted, '_We've all been played by Zach… that smirk, that laugh, that kid knows he is hot stuff…' _Ashley's words echoed around her mind as she tried to come up with a reason to put the blame on him.

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you!? What about Ashley?" his face went slack, and a look of surprise flashed across his face "Yeah, that's right, I talked to her," she paused, liking the fact that she had the upper hand, "I didn't believe her at first, but she's right isn't she? You are no good, I should have known." Cammie shook her head and laughed dryly to herself. If she really thought about it, it was kinda funny, she didn't have a very good judge of character, she always fell for guys who were destined to break her heart,

"Cammie, this isn't fair, you don't even know-"

"I don't need to know, Zach, I always fall for the bad guys." Zach opened his mouth ready to fight back, to defend himself, but he couldn't not when those words left her mouth. Despite everything, he smiled yes actual smileage. Cammie stared at him; her eyes were glassy from trying not to cry,

"Why are you looking at me like that?" she snapped, she didn't understand what he had to be so happy about, unless he had been waiting for her to fight with him. Maybe he thought this was a joke.

"You fell for me?" he asked, Cammie was taken aback, she hadn't meant for that to slip out, and really was that all he had gotten from the conversation? She blushed and tried to get the angry look back on her face,

"Were you not listening?" she asked coldly, he smirked at her

"You didn't answer the question," God he was impossible! She ran a hand through her hair,

"I don't even know you for goodness sake!" which wasn't true, she felt like she knew him better than anyone. He took a step closer to her,

"You still haven't answered the question," she pressed her lips into a firm line, she was avoiding the question, yes, because she was afraid of what her answer might be, she had only known him for a few weeks, how could she be in love?

"That's because I don't want to." She stated crossing her arms and not meeting his gaze. This was a silly conversation and she was not going to be baited into it. Suddenly she felt his breath on her face, it was minty and fresh like it always was, she hadn't even heard him approach her.

"I want you to." He said, his voice much harsher than she expected, it was like a demand and made her shiver. She still didn't say anything, refusing to even look to him.

"Cammie, look at me." she bit her lip to stop it from quivering, he was going to make her say it, he was going to make her sound weak,

"Don't you care about anything I said?" she asked turning to look him in the eye,

"No, I want you to answer my question." Her face softened as she looked up at him, he was begging her to speak,

"I- I," his heart started to pound as she stuttered, "I can't." she pulled free of his arms that had somehow wrapped around her waist.

"Fine. I guess this is good bye Cammie." His voice was so cold it brought tears to her eyes, he couldn't mean that. He couldn't. But that's what she had asked for wasn't it?

"Zach, why does everything have to go so fast? Why can't we just slow things down." after two weeks of a perfect relationship, everything was falling apart.

"I hope you find some way to be happy." He said ignoring her last remark, she let out a quick sob; he turned to head out the door, not wanting to see her break down and know that he was the one breaking her, but this wasn't his fault, she was the one who had started this fight not him, he shouldn't feel guilty.

"Zach-" she croaked, desperate to make him stay, yet not having the courage to move from her position.

"And Cammie stop pushing people away, not everyone will leave you, not everyone has an ulterior motive, you're going to end up alone Cammie."

"You're right," she whispered, but he heard her, "You're right," she repeated her hand came to cover her mouth as she let out another sob, "I-I do love you, I'm sorry, I'm sorry and I love you." Once she said it, she couldn't dream about taking it back, whether he returned the feeling or not it felt like she was being lifted out of a storm, the fog was clearing. Cammie's breath caught in her throat as he turned around to look at her. His face was an emotionless mask, it was impossible to know what he was thinking. He walked over to her again, there was hardly any distance between them. Zach hesitated for a moment before his lips hit hers. They were warm and slightly salty from her tears. He pulled his hands from his pockets and cupped her face. Her eyes were red and beginning to puff up. The tears didn't stop falling as he continued to kiss her, in fact they grew heavier, yet somehow he managed to taste the cinnamon like he had on their first kiss, maybe it was his imagination. Zach was the first to pull back, Cammie looked up with her big Bambi eyes.

"I love you," she whispered and closed her eyes waiting for him to say it back, surly he had too, considering he had practically forced it out of her.

"You are so different from any other girl I have even met," he said, his voice was so full of emotion but she daren't open her eyes, she may see something she didn't want to "I have never felt anything for anyone, so why should you be any different?" her heart cracked, if he said anything else she would fall apart. She knew he would break her heart, why had she let herself hope. Cammie was so relieved that she still had her eyes closed, she was so shocked when he spoke again "I don't know why you are different, Cammie, but you are. I love you Cammie and I don't care we haven't know each other that long, to me it feels like I know all I need to know." Her eyes popped open. Had she heard him right?

He kissed her and that cinnamon taste came through again…

**A/N- I HOPE YOU ALL LIKED THIS ENDING! IT WAS HARD TO RIGHT BECAUSE THIS WAS ONLY A THREE SHOT, BUT I WANTED CAMMIE AND ZACH TO HAVE A BIT OF A BUMPY RIDE, I SCARED MYSELF FOR A MINUTE AND THOUGHT I MIGHT END IT WITH HIM LEAVING, BUT THEN I SAVED THEM! YOU'RE WELCOME! WHAT DO YOU THINK OF THIS ENDNG? PLEASE TELL ME; I REALLY, REALLY WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK. SORRY FOR ANY SPELLING OR GRAMMATICAL ERRORS, I WENT THHROUGH AND CHECKED, BUT I'M SURE I MISSED PLEANTY. **

**BY THE WAY, THIS CHAPTER TAKES PLACE AROUND TWO WEEKS AFTER THE HALLOWEEN PARTY IN THE LAST CHAPTER AND CAMMIE AND ZACH HAVE BEEN DATING. **

**I WILL BE WRITING A CHIRSTMAS ONESHOT, IT WON'T BE WITH THIS ZAMMIE COUPLE, IT WILL BE A NEW STORY LINE AND A NEW IDEA, I HOPE TO GET IT UP TOMORROW FOR YOU GUYS. I HAVE ALSO BEEN WORKING ON THIS OTHER IDEA, HERE IS A QUICK TASTER, IT MAY NOT BE UP ANYTIME SOON, BUT LEASE TAKE A LOOK, I WOULD REALLY APRIECIATE IT,**

Cammie Morgan writes letters, I know cliché, but she does. Not just any letters, love letters. In freshman year Cammie had crush after crush, each one she could do nothing about, so she wrote love letters instead, letter she never sent, but she kept them, they helped her say good bye. She would list all the things that made her like that person then turn them into reasons to hate them, and then she wouldn't get her heart broken. But it's junior year now and Cammie doesn't write love letters anymore. This is a serious year, Cammie needs to grow up, but freshman year wasn't that long ago and the letters are still in a box under her bed.

XXX

Locker 323. Locker 323. Someone's hand slammed into the locker next to Cammie's head. She jumped back only to bump into someone's chest.

"Gallagher Girl!" her heart skipped a beat for a moment as she turned around to Zachary Goode, _the Zachary Goodie_ looking back at her. His green eyes held a playful glint that Cammie had seen often, but it was never directed at her.

XXX

She felt sick at the sight of them so close. She smiled back though because Macey couldn't know that Cammie didn't like them together. They came over and sat down at the desks in front of Cammie, not next to her.

XXX

This should be made clear: Cameron Ann Morgan did not love Peter Knight. Peter Knight did not love Cameron Ann Morgan.

XXX

"Haven't seen you in ages," He said with a smile as she stood up and gave him a hug, her and Josh had become friends freshman year. He didn't hesitate to hug her back.

"Well, it has been two months I think." She pulled back,

"Yeah, well," she looked him up and down "You have changed over the past two months."

"So have you,"

XXX

"Figures you're a dunker," she said with distaste as he picked up an Oreo and dipped it into a glass of milk.

"And what are you? A twister?" she smirked and twisted the cookie into two licking the cream off. He gagged "That is wrong in so many ways." He said. She just laughed and finished off the Oreo.

**A/N- SO THAT ISN'T IN ANY REAL ORDER, WELL IT IS, IT'S LITTLE SENCE THAT ARE GOING TO BE IN THE STORY, LITTLE TASTERS IF YOU WANT. PLEASE TELL ME WHAT OU THINK. **

**REVIEW? IF YOU LIKE? :)**


End file.
